1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid filtration, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to liquid filtration systems, components, and methods with improved housing, filter, and filter-cap configurations (e.g., for facilitating filter replacement).
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of filtration systems are disclosed in: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,288; (2) U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,772; and (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/013,269, filed Dec. 14, 2004, and published as Pub. No. US 2005/0092673.